rio:odio y venganza
by Zhumbha
Summary: no hay mejores momentos para los casi extintos guacamayos, pero un antiguo enemigo los hará sufrir
1. 1: el nacimiento

**Si se preguntan porque volví a publicar, es porque cometí bastantes errores y decidí volver a empezar, pero aceptaré sus críticas y la trama será más o menos la misma**

**Rating k+**

Rio: odio y venganza

**Cap. 1 El Nacimiento**

Habían pasado dos meses después de los sucesos de Rio, la película, Blu se había ido a vivir con Perla y ella estaba embarazada, eran tiempos muy felices, nadie imaginaba lo que pasaría después:

Blu volaba a su nido cargado de fruta, entró y vio a perla, ella estaba en un rincón, chillando

-¿Qué pasa Perla, que tienes? dijo Blu asustado

– creo que los huevos ya vienen, lama a alguien, RAPIDO-

Blu salió disparado, fue al nido de un conocido tucán y lo llevó a su nido, al llegar, Rafael le dijo a Blu

- necesito que tomes a Perla de la mano, y la calmes, yo voy a recibir los huevos, ¿ya?-

-¿tienes experiencia?- preguntó Blu

- ¿Y qué hay de mis 18 hijos, por el amor de Dios?-respondió Rafael enojado, de repente llegó Eva y le dijo a Perla

- tienes que aguantar cariño, será solo un segundo, cierra los ojos y respira, ahí va el primero

Perla cerró sus ojos y sacó un grito de dolor

- muy bien Perla, ya va uno faltan dos- dijo Eva

Perla volvió a gritar y salió otro huevo, finalmente Perla suspiro y el tercer huevo salió, Rafael los puso en una parte del nido y fue a auxiliar a Perla, ella ya se había repuesto y fue a ver a sus hijos

-Gracias a dios que están bien, gracias Rafael, gracias Eva, gracias Blu-dijo Perla

-Te felicito Blu-dijo Rafael haciendo que Blu se sonroje- ya eres padre-

- Un momento, si ustedes dos están aquí, ¿Quién cuida a sus hijos?-preguntó Perla, los tucanes se vieron y salieron corriendo no sin antes despedirse, la pareja se quedó, ambos estaban felices pues ya eran padres

-¿Qué nombres les pondremos?-dijo Blu

-no lo sé, primero tienen que nacer ¿no?-dijo Perla

-si- dijo Blu nervioso.

Pasaron las semanas, y todo el mundo estaba ansioso por la llegada de los tres polluelos, un día como cualquier otro, Blu oyó un pequeño ruido, y vio como los huevos se habrían, inmediatamente despertó a Perla y a sus amigos los tucanes, (Nico y Pedro se habían ido a Brasilia, Linda estaba en U.S.A. y Tulio en Colombia)

Volviendo al tema, el primer huevo se rompió, era un varoncito

-tú te llamaras Carlos-dijo Blu,

Se rompió el segundo huevo, era otro varoncito

-tú serás Esteban- dijo Perla

Pero el tercer huevo estaba inmóvil,

-tu puedes, tu puedes-decía Eva tratando de motivar al huevo, pero seguía inmóvil, todos se callaron, estaban a punto de estallar en lágrimas, pero de repente el huevo se rompió y salió una guacamaya, todos se alegraron y perla agarro a su hija

-tú te llamaras Adriana-dijo finalmente-mi afortunada Adriana-, quien diría que era la pura verdad

El nido de los tortolos se llenó de alegría y ruido, media hora después todos partieron a su casa, Blu y Perla salieron del nido

-gracias por este regalo, Blu-dijo Perla

-Tú también, Perla-dijo Blu –deberíamos entrar al ni…-

De repente se oyó un ruido

-hola, linda ave- dijo Pepillo

**Esto se pone interesante, lean el siguiente capítulo**

**Fecha: 17 de febrero**


	2. 2: el ataque

**Aquí el segundo capítulo, espero que lo disfrute, ojalá no me odien **

Cap. 2: el ataque

-p…pe…pepillo-dijo Perla nerviosa-¿qué haces aquí?-

No lo podían creer, Pepillo, el ave que los había perseguido por días, estaba ahí, pero era más fuerte y alto y se podía ver que solo buscaba venganza

-estaba paseando, y me detuve al ver dos aves…ustedes-termino Pepillo

-¿qué quieres?-dijo firmemente Blu

-muy fácil, a ti y a tu noviecita-dijo pepillo

-¿Cómo nos descubriste?- preguntó Blu curioso

-iba paseando por Brasil, y dos aves me contaron "a voluntad" donde estaban - respondió la cacatúa y votó el sombrero de Nico, estaba manchado con "algo", Blu no sabía que decir, Pedro y Nico podían haber muerto, pero eso era lo menos importante ahora, Pepillo se preparaba para embestir a Blu, pero su esposa lo defendió

-sobre mi cadáver-gritó Perla

-a eso vine-dijo pepillo

Pepillo se lanzó hacia Perla e intento darle un zarpazo, perla lo esquivo, y le dio un fuerte zarpazo a la cacatúa, esta se cayó y la buscó por todos lados

-vuelve aquí, cobarde- gritó Pepillo

-déjala en paz-gritó Blu y ambos empezaron a pelear, pero Blu no se igualaba a Pepillo y ambos lo sabían, Blu sabía que no podía hacer frente a la fuerza e ira de Pepillo, luego de esquivar algunos golpes finalmente Pepillo derribó a Blu y fue hacia él, le pisó el ala rompiéndola y acerco su cara a la de el

-¿últimas palabras?-dijo maléficamente, Blu le escupió en la cara y Pepillo clavo sus garras en Blu, el lanzó un grito y se quedó quieto, Pepillo se puso a buscar Perla.

-¿Dónde estás, linda ave?-preguntó Pepillo

-aquí-grito perla y clavo sus garras en la espalda de Pepillo, este se intentó defender pero Perla estaba dispuesta a proteger a su familia, pero pronto empezó a perder el control de la situación y Pepillo se libró de Perla

-no me haces ni cosquillas-reclamó Pepillo tocando su espalda

-entonces toma esto-dijo Perla y lanzó un gran zarpazo a la cara de la cacatúa, esta parecía no sentir dolor.

**Mientras tanto con Blu**

Nuestro guacamayo estaba tendido sobre un charco de sangre, viendo a Perla siendo atacada por Pepillo, Blu juntó todas sus fuerzas y se dirigió hacia Pepillo.

**Mientras tanto con Perla y Pepillo**

Perla seguía peleando fieramente, pero la furia de Pepillo era tanta que de un solo golpe derribó a Perla y la dejo tendida en el suelo, con graves heridas, ella escupió un poco de sangre, pero antes de pararse Pepillo se le acercó y le agarró del cuello, apretándolo tan fuerte que ella perdió la conciencia

-¿últimas palabras?- preguntó sarcásticamente

-no-dijo Blu y atacó fieramente a Pepillo, quien con facilidad esquivó sus ataques, le propinó un fuerte golpe a Blu y este cayó cerca de Perla, quien recuperaba la conciencia

-a ver si te gusta-dijo Pepillo y volvió a clavar sus garras en Blu, y empezó a apretar todo lo que sentía en su interior, luego se dirigió hacia Perla, quien había recuperado la conciencia y se preparaba para el fin

-ahora tú-dijo Pepillo

Perla cerró sus ojos, pero en ese momento algo bajó a gran velocidad y clavó sus garras en la espalda de Pepillo, este chilló de dolor y se fue, era Rafael

-Perla-gritó el evitando vomitar por tal masacre

-¿Cómo esta Blu?-dijo ella nerviosa- ve por el-

Rafael fue hacia Blu, pero lo que vio no fue nada lindo, había sangre en todos lados

-Blu-dijo el – Pepillo ya se fue, ven, te ayudaremos -terminó, pero Blu seguía inmóvil, Rafael lo volteó y vio sus ojos abiertos y una mueca de dolor, ¡Blu había muerto!, Rafael se armó de valor y fue a contarle a Perla

-perla- dijo el con un tono deprimente

-¿Cómo esta Blu?-preguntó ella -¿está bien?-

-él… está muerto- dijo Rafael, Perla estalló en llanto Rafael intentó calmarla, pero todo fue en vano, Blu se había ido y había dejado tres polluelos, habían pasado por muchas cosas, buenas y malas, pero eso no cambiaba nada– Perla, lo solucionaremos, te ayudaremos- dijo Rafael – VETE DE AQUÍ- gritó Perla, pero vio algo en el cielo y gritó

-CUIDADO- Rafael sintió un dolor que hizo que se retorciera, era Pepillo y había atacado su espalda, lo agarro y lo saco de su camino

-vas a morir- le dijo a perla furioso afilando sus garras con una piedra, luego la aventó y se preparó para su venganza

-no lo creo- dijo ella y le calvo una piedra en el ojo, la piedra con la que Pepillo había afilado sus garras, la cacatúa gritó increíblemente y clavó sus garras a Perla, ella gritó y despertó a sus polluelos, pero Perla se calló y se quedó tiesa ¡había muerto!, sus polluelos empezaron a chillar, cosa de lo que se percató Pepillo mirando al nido

-tienen hijos ¿eh?- se dijo malévolamente -ya no más- terminó

Rafael se levantó y atacó a Pepillo para vengar a sus amigos, pero Pepillo finalmente derribó a Rafael

-toma por intruso-gritó Pepillo y atacó a Rafael, este cayó y vio a Pepillo a punto de entrar al nido que reventaba de chillidos

-les he fallado-pensó Rafael- les he fallado para siempre- pensó tristemente – si pudiera hacer algo, lo haría- gritó triste, Pepillo lo oyó, se acercó y le dijo

– No te preocupes, en el otro mundo les devolverás los favores- Pepillo se preparaba para matar al tucán

Pero algo inesperado pasó, se oyó un fuerte ruido y Pepillo cayó al suelo, muerto, le habían disparado, estaban invadiendo el santuario, Rafael se preocupó mucho, juntó todas sus fuerzas y fue al nido, encontró a los polluelos con los ojos rojos

-vengan- dijo el tiernamente, pero preocupado a la vez

Los polluelos fueron hacia él y los cuatro salieron del nido, Rafael los cargó hasta su nido y entró a el

-RAFAEL-gritó Eva al ver su estado -¿Por qué los trajiste? llévalos con sus padres-

-ellos... están… están muertos- dijo el suspirando

-¿qué?-preguntó Eva llorando

-Pepillo… llegué muy tarde… no había nada que hacer-terminó el

-tenemos que irnos, llámalos, por favor- continuó, inmediatamente un pelotón de tucancitos salió del nido seguido por dos tucanes, encima de Eva estaban los tres polluelos, pero al salir no vieron nada bonito, la selva estaba en llamas, las aves escapaban o eran cazadas, vieron su nido por última vez y salieron volando

**Mientras en el nido de los recientemente fallecidos tortolos**

Un extraño agarró los cuerpos de Blu y Perla y se los llevó de ahí, en el camino encontró una pluma, no era de ninguno de los tortolos, era una combinación de azul y celeste, era una pluma de Adriana – debo encontrarlos rápidamente, antes de que sea tarde- dijo el extraño

**¿Quién es el extraño?**

**¿Qué pasará con los hijos de Blu y Perla, con Rafael, Eva y sus 18 hijos?**

**Ojala no me odien por este capitulo**

**Me despido**


	3. 3: dudas

**Aquí el tercer capítulo, bueno, sigamos**

Cap. 3: dudas

Habían pasado 9 años desde que los tucanes escaparon del norte de la selva, vivían en el sur de la jungla, pensaban que todo había terminado, se equivocaban…

En un árbol bastante grueso se podían ver dos figuras negras, eran Rafael y Eva

-Rafael, ¿Por qué estas así?-preguntó Eva

-este día es cuando conocí a Blu y Perla, estaban tratando de romper la cadena, los niños los atacaron y yo salí a auxiliarlos-respondió

-Sé que estas triste por ellos, pero lo pasado es pasado, además sus hijos son felices-dijo Eva tratando de animar el tenso ambiente

-porque ellos no saben que sus verdaderos padres fueron asesinados por un desgraciado, si tan solo hubiera ido a ver porque gritaban, ellos estarían vivos-respondió Rafael irritado

FLASHBACK

Rafael iba volando a buscar un mango para su hijo Augusto, pasó por el nido de sus amigos guacamayos y empezó a oír gritos –deben estar pasando por algo, mejor no los molesto-se dijo y siguió su vuelo, buscó el mejor mango y al pasar de nuevo por el nido de sus amigos vio que los gritos habían cesado –iré a ver-pensó, dejo el mango en una rama y al bajar vio a Pepillo a punto de matar a Perla, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó hacia la cacatúa y clavó sus garras en su espalda

FIN DE FLASHBACK

-quizás, quizás no, pero no hay que pensar en eso, ve con Luiz, diviértete un poco- dijo Eva

-Luiz fue atropellado, no lo recuerdas- dijo Rafael

FLASHBACK

-oye Rafi, mira esto-dijo Luiz y empezó a hacer pasos de baile

-muy buenos, pero deberi… CUIDADO-dijo Rafael y un auto atropello a Luiz

FIN DE FLASHBACK

-pero está vivo ¿no?- pregunto Eva

-sí, pero no es lo mismo, además perdió la memoria, si me acerco, me come- dijo Rafael

-bueno, hay que desayunar- terminó Eva

-bien llamaré a los niños- terminó Rafael

Rafael se dirigió a la parte trasera del nido, se encontraban tres guacamayos azules durmiendo plácidamente

-despierten niños-dijo Rafael delicadamente –despierten-

-DESPIERTEN- gritó Eva

Los tres guacamayos se levantaron en el acto

-vayan a desayunar-ordenó Eva

-y prepárense, hoy abandonan el nido al igual que sus hermanos-

-si papá- dijo Adriana

-¿ya encontramos un nido?- preguntó Carlos

-no, pero al norte hay algunos troncos enormes y resistentes, podríamos irnos ahí- respondió Adriana

-recuerda que no podemos ir al norte-dijo Esteban

-pero ya tenemos que tomar nuestras decisiones-dijo Carlos -además, nunca nos dijeron porque no podemos ir al norte-

-tienes razón-continuó Esteban

-bien, terminemos de desayunar para irnos ¿Cómo será vivir sin nadie que te cuide, solo contra la naturaleza, encontrar tu media naranja y tener hijos?-dijo Adriana

Sus hermanos se le quedaron viendo, después siguieron comiendo y ya terminando se prepararon para irse

-adiós mis niños, tengan mucho cuidado- dijo Eva

-si mamá, adiós papá- continuaron los tres

-adiós-dijo Rafael

Los tres guacamayos levantaron vuelo y se fueron, solo se veían tres figuras en el cielo, los guacamayos seguían su vuelo y llegaron al norte, vieron los mejores árboles que había y se decidieron

-los mejores dos son estos-dijo Esteban señalando dos gruesos árboles

-yo veré este y ustedes el de allá-terminó

Esteban entró al árbol y encontró a otra familia de guacamayos amarillos, dos para ser exactos

-disculpen-dijo Esteban apenado

-no te preocupes, soy Dana ¿y tú?-pregunto la guacamaya

-soy Esteban- respondió

-qué bonito nombre, te pareces mucho a un ave que vivía a pocos árboles de aquí- continuó Dana

-¿de verdad?- preguntó Esteban

-sí, mi papá me contó que un ave azul vivía ahí, pero fue capturada, y luego la volvió a ver cuándo inauguraron el santuario- respondió Dana

Un robusto y enorme guacamayo se levantó y le susurro:

-yo soy Horacio, su hermano, veo que le estas echando un ojo, te advierto que yo no dejo salir a mi hermana con cualquiera- dijo el guacamayo, Esteban se puso rojo, pues tenía razón

-bueno fue un gusto en conocerlos, pero me tengo que ir- dijo Esteban

- yo te llevo, adiós Esteban- dijo Dana y se metió al nido

-un ave parecida a mí, ¿a qué se referirá?-pensó Esteban

**Mientras tanto en el nido de los guacamayos amarillos**

-ese chico es tan lindo- dijo Dana

-a mí solo me parece otro jovenzuelo, y no voy a permitir que estés con el- dijo Horacio

**Mientras tanto con Carlos y Adriana**

Los dos guacamayos entraron al árbol, el cual estaba vacío y algo sucio

-si lo limpiamos, esta como nuevo-dijo Carlos

- hay que ir a ver a Esteban-dijo Adriana y salió volando

-cuidado- dijo Esteban y ambos se chocaron, de modo que sus picos estaban en contacto

-jóvenes enamorados, simplemente espero que no hagan mucho ruido, una pregunta ¿ustedes dos ya se…?- dijo un ave que pasaba por ahí, ambos guacamayos se ruborizaron y se separaron

-somos hermanos, simplemente nos tropezamos, y no, claro que no- dijo Adriana

-a disculpen- dijo el loro – ustedes me recuerdan a una pareja de guacamayos, vivían en este árbol, pero un día desaparecieron, yo me imagino que por el incendio, bueno me voy-

-¿qué hay del otro nido?-preguntó Carlos

-está ocupado- respondió Esteban - ¿y este?-

-si lo limpiamos esta como nuevo- dijo Adriana

Los tres se pusieron a limpiar, pero Esteban no podía sacar a Dana de su mente

-sus ojos son tan hermosos, lástima que tenga a ese bestia de hermano- dijo Esteban –disculpen, no sabía que estaban aquí- continuó ruborizado dándose cuenta de que estaba hablando sus pensamientos

-oye, mira- dijo Adriana

-¿Qué es? Parece una pluma- dijo Carlos

-es una pluma- dijo Adriana

-¿de quién?- dijo Esteban

Los guacamayos ignoraron la pluma y siguieron limpiando, ya por la noche, Carlos y Adriana se fueron a dormir, pero Esteban fue al nido vecino

- Dana ¿estás despierta?-preguntó el

-Sí, ¿por qué me despiertas?

-tenía que visitarte-

-que tierno, pero si mi hermano te ve, te mata-

-pero yo quiero estar contigo-

-pero no somos de la misma especie-

-no importa, yo solo quiero estar contigo-

Dana le dio un beso en la mejilla a Esteban, este se puso rojo como tomate, nada podía arruinar ese momento, excepto…

-oye tú ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Horacio

Esteban salió disparado, en cuanto a Dana, ella fue reprimida por su hermano, finalmente ambos se quedaron dormidos, y al despertarse, los guacamayos (azules) recibieron una inesperada visita

-BLU, PERLA- gritaron dos aves

-¿y ustedes quiénes son?-preguntó Esteban

-¿no nos recuerdan?, soy yo Pedro y él es Nico- dijo pedro sorprendido

-Pedro, no creo que sean Blu y Perla- dijo Nico

-si lo son, mira estas tres plumas- dijo Pedro señalando las plumas de Esteban- además del color, tiene que ser Blu

- Pedro, si lo fuera, ya nos habría saludado- dijo Nico - ¿cómo se llaman?-preguntó Nico dirigiéndose a Adriana

-yo soy Adriana, él es Esteban-

-y ustedes ¿son pareja?-preguntó Pedro

-NO- respondió Esteban- somos hermanos-

-¿Cuántos son?- preguntó curioso Nico

-somos tres- dijo Carlos saliendo de la parte trasera del nido

-oye Pedro, ¿recuerdas lo que nos dijo Blu antes de irnos?- preguntó Nico

-no- respondió Pedro

FLASHBACK

-lástima que se van, como desearía que vieran a mis hijos- dijo Blu

-solo iremos unos cuantos días- respondió Pedro (si, solo unos días)

-¿Cuántos huevos son?-preguntó Nico

-son tres- dijo Perla

FIN DE FLASHBACK

-¿nos pueden llevar con sus padres?-preguntó Nico

-sí, vengan- dijo Carlos

Los tres guacamayos, el canario y el cardenal partieron al sur de la jungla y llegaron al nido de Rafael

-aquí es- dijo Esteban

-vamos a saludarlos- dijo Pedro emocionado

Al entrar, los cantantes se quedaron perplejos al ver a los "padres" de los guacamayos

-hola Nico- dijo Rafael -¿Cómo están?-

-bien, gracias, oye Esteban, ¿no habíamos dicho que nos iban a llevar al nido de sus padres?- pregunto Nico

Rafael hizo unas muecas para que se callaran, a lo que ambos entendieron

-niños, salgan afuera un rato- ordenó Eva

Los tres guacamayos salieron, pero se pusieron a escuchar desde una grieta del nido

-¿Qué pasó con Blu y Perla?-preguntó Nico

- ellos fallecieron-respondió Eva

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Pedro- es imposible-

-¿Cómo pasó?- preguntó Nico

-los asesinaron-respondió Rafael- los asesinó Pepillo, pero ya no hay peligro, Pepillo fue cazado-

-¿y qué hay de sus niños?- preguntó Pedro

-ellos no pueden saberlo, les destruiría el corazón-respondió Eva

-pues ya lo sabemos- dijo Carlos -¿por qué nos lo ocultaron?-

-por su propio bien, deben entender- respondió Eva

-mira Esteban, aunque no lo creas, Eva dice la verdad- dijo Rafael- lamentamos ocultárselo, pero ya lo saben, ya saben de dónde vienen-

-exacto, y lo que no saben es adónde van - dijo un extraño

**¿Quién es el extraño?**

**¿Qué quiere?**

**Me despido**


	4. 4: resurrección

**Aquí está el cuarto capítulo, si les gusta continuaré escribiendo, si no les gusta, también seguiré escribiendo, bueno ya no los entretengo**

Capítulo 4: ¿resurrección o casualidad?

-Pepillo, ¿tú no estabas muerto?-preguntó Eva

-claro que no, nunca lo estuve

FLASHBACK

En un arbusto se encontraban varios cazadores

-mira, esa cacatúa debe valer no menos de cien dólares, dispárale un dardo tranquilizador- dijo un cazador

-vale- respondió otro

Dicho y hecho, el cazador disparó a Pepillo cuando estaba a punto de matar a Rafael, este cayó en el piso dormido

FIN DE FLASHBACK

-me llevaron a Francia, pero juré vengarme, y miren que suerte, todos están aquí- terminó Pepillo

-atrás desgraciado- dijo Eva- Nico, Pedro, llévense a los niños- ordenó

-si Eva- dijo Pedro y salieron del nido

-los mataré, entrometidos- gritó Pepillo

- claro que no- dijo Eva y empezaron a pelear

-la edad te está debilitando- dijo Pepillo a Eva

-y a ti también- respondió Eva y le propinó un golpe al ala de pepillo, quien cayó y se pegó contra una piedra, acercándolo a su muerte finalmente

-ja, ¿crees que me arriesgaría en una pelea contra ustedes? – Dijo Pepillo que se estaba ahogando en su sangre- No, por supuesto que no, ellos los encontraran- dijo Pepillo, rio ahogadamente y se quedó mudo, Eva lo volteó y pudo ver su causa de muerte, una filosa punta en su cabeza

-¿ellos?- preguntó Eva a Rafael

-hay que encontrarlos- respondió este y ambos fueron a buscarlos

**Mientras tanto con los guacamayos y sus dos compañeros**

-hay que volver al nido- dijo Esteban –rápido-

Las cinco aves llegaron al árbol de sus vecinos, y vieron a un guacamayo amarillo muerto en el piso, era Horacio

-¿y esto?-preguntó Nico señalando al ave

-entren todos, rápido-dijo una guacamaya, era Dana y estaba sumida en lagrimas

-¿qué pasó?- preguntó Esteban

FLASHBACK

No menos de 20 cacatúas volaban hacia el nido de los guacamayos azules, pero pararon en el nido vecino

-¿quién está ahí?- preguntó Horacio

-¿has visto 3 aves azules?- preguntó una cacatúa

-si- respondió Horacio-

-¿dónde están?- preguntó otra cacatúa

-No lo sé- dijo Horacio - hace poco salieron-

-gracias- contestó una cacatúa y acto seguido agarro a Horacio y le atravesó la garganta, matándolo

-¿y eso?- preguntó otra cacatúa

-no hay testigos, ese fue el trato- terminó la cacatúa líder, descansaron un poco y se dirigieron al nido vecino

FIN DE FLASHBACK

-y eso pasó, pero no podemos parar, tenemos que irnos- dijo Dana

-nosotros volveremos a la playa, cuando quieran vengan- dijo Pedro intentando zafarse del problema

-oigan no nos…- dijo Esteban pero los músicos salieron del nido

-bien, tienen que irse, yo los distraeré- dijo Dana

-no te servirá- dijo una cacatúa que entró al nido

-salgan ahora- dijo Dana, los tres guacamayos salieron del nido y Dana luchó contra la cacatúa

-eres todo menos un valiente – dijo Dana

-pagarás por eso- respondió el

-¿qué pasa, Fabio?- preguntó otra cacatúa

-¿Qué no ves, Antonio?- respondió Fabio

Las tres aves empezaron a pelear sanguinariamente, pero Dana logró botar a Fabio del nido, el cual fue devorado por una serpiente

-pagarás- dijo Antonio y agarró a Dana del cuello y la ahorcó, matándola

**Mientras tanto con los guacamayos azules**

-tengo que volver, para ayudar a Dana- dijo Esteban

-no vayas, de seguro ya está muerta-dijo Adriana

-pero yo…- dijo Esteban

-¿tú qué?- preguntó Carlos

-yo la amo- terminó Esteban

-está bien, ve por ella- dijo Carlos

Esteban fue al nido y encontró a Dana en el piso, muerta

-esto no acaba aquí- pensó y se llevó a Dana saliendo del nido

**Mientras tanto con Carlos y Adriana**

-Esteban aun no vuelve- dijo Carlos asustado

-aquí estoy- dijo Esteban con el cuerpo de Dana –ayúdenme a enterrarla-

Los tres enterraron a Dana y le dieron un digno funeral, Esteban puso la mejor rosa que encontró y la puso en la tumba de su amada

-hasta siempre- dijo Esteban y se retiró

Los tres guacamayos iban volando y se encontraron con Rafael

-al nido de su hermano, rápido-

Los cuatro entraron al nido, en el cual se encontraba Eva y Cristian

-aquí podrán descansar, yo les aconsejo que dejen Rio, es muy peligroso- dijo Eva-

-ya veremos a donde ir, ¿Qué hay de nuestros hermanos?-preguntó Carlos

-ya les advertimos- respondió Cristian

Las seis aves descansaron, mañana sería un día agitado

**Mientras tanto en el nido de los guacamayos azules**

-Señor, encontré a estos dos merodeando por los alrededores- dijo una cacatúa señalando a Nico y Pedro

-estos dos idiotas no saben ni dónde están, déjalos ir, pero al primer rumor, los decapitaré- dijo la cacatúa líder, cuyo nombre era Manuel

-si señor- respondió el carcelero y liberó a Pedro y Nico

-espero que nos paguen por sus patéticas ordenes- dijo una cacatúa

-sí, ya perdimos a Fabio- dijo Antonio

**¿Qué pasará con los guacamayos?**

**¿Qué harán las cacatúas?**

**Me despido**


	5. 5: el viaje

Cap. 5 el viaje

Al despertarse, Carlos vio que sus padres y su hermano ya no estaban

-debieron irse anoche- pensó –estos dos tendrán hambre, mejor voy por el desayuno-

**Sueño de Esteban**

Esteban estaba en un lugar blanco, no había nada, solo una figura amarilla a lo lejos

-¿dónde estoy?- se preguntó, de repente vio a Dana

-ven conmigo- dijo –sígueme- dijo Dana

-ahí voy, espérame- dijo Esteban

-sí… AAAAHHHHHHGGG- unas enormes garras atravesaron a Dana matándola

-no- dijo Esteban-mátame, quienquiera que seas-

Esteban vio una enorme ave desempuñando unas enormes garras, las cuales lo atravesaron

**Fin del sueño**

Esteban lanzó un grito y empezó a llorar, salió a tomar aire

**Sueño de Adriana**

Adriana iba paseando en la jungla, de repente sintió un gran golpe en la cabeza, cayó desmayada, y cuando despertó pudo oír voces:

-y ella nos acompañará- dijo una voz

-no lo hará-dijo- para que veas que lo digo en serio- y acto seguido empezó a sacarle plumas

**Fin del sueño**

Adriana abrió sus ojos sorprendida, y vio a Carlos entrando con varios mangos

-¿y Esteban?- preguntó ella

-estaba aquí- respondió el

-vamos a buscarlo- propuso Adriana

Los dos salieron del nido, no sin comer algo y vieron a Esteban, estaba sentado, llorando

-Esteban ¿qué pasa?-preguntó Carlos

-íbamos a ser felices, pero esos desgraciados la mataron- respondió el

-tienes que entender que así son las cosas, tenemos que irnos, sino nos matarán- dijo Adriana

-está bien- dijo el pero de repente sintió una enormes garras en su espalda, era Antonio y había atacado a Esteban

-déjalo- dijo Carlos y atacó a Antonio

Esteban estaba inmóvil en el suelo

-pagarás por el- dijo Adriana furiosa

-no lo creo- dijo Antonio y derribó a los dos de un golpe

-moriré de todas formas, pero estaré con mi amada- pensó Esteban

-ahora, el toque final- dijo y se dirigió hacia Adriana con todas sus fuerzas, pero alguien se interpuso entre ellos, era Esteban, lamentablemente, las garras de Antonio lo traspasaron y finalmente cayó de nuevo

-estaré con Dana, para siempre- pensó y cayó para nunca volverse a parar

-desgraciado, te mataré- dijo Adriana, agarró una roca filosa y la encajó en Antonio, este cayó, muerto igual

-Esteban, No- dijo Carlos

-déjalo, tenemos que irnos- dijo Adriana señalando a las otras 18 cacatúas acercándose

-Vuela, Adriana, vuela-

-síganlos-gritó Manuel

Las 18 cacatúas siguieron a los guacamayos hasta que finalmente ellos se rindieron y se pararon a descansar, con el rato los guacamayos también se cansaron

-debemos descansar- dijo Carlos

-no podemos, nos siguen el paso- dijo Adriana

-ellos… se pararon hace al menos una hora- dijo Carlos

-¿adónde vamos?- preguntó Adriana

-a la playa, esos dos dijeron que iban a estar ahí- dijo Carlos recordando a Nico y Pedro

Los dos se dirigieron a la playa y encontró una especie de carpa, junto a muchas aves, de todas clases, entre ellas un canario

-oye tú- dijo Carlos

-veo que salieron, me alegro ¿y tú hermano?- preguntó Nico

-está muerto, dime adonde podemos ir-dijo Carlos

- no hay mejor lugar que Rio, pero si quieren irse, les recomiendo irse del país, esos no los dejaran de seguir-dijo Pedro

-gracias de todas formas, ¿conoces alguna forma de salir de aquí sin ser vistos?- preguntó Carlos

-no- dijeron a la vez los dos músicos

-¿quién habrá sido el imbécil que le dijo a pepillo donde vivían mis padres?-dijo Adriana

Furiosa

-nosotros- dijo Nico con una voz muy débil- pero nos obligaron-

-bueno, de todas formas, ya nos vamos- dijo Carlos y salieron de Rio de Janeiro

**Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de la selva **

Un extraño se acercaba al cuerpo de Esteban, lo agarró y se lo llevó, al parecer el sujeto no podía volar, pero si caminaba, un par de guacamayos pasaron junto a él y sintieron un gran dolor emocional, todos los que pasaban a su lado se deprimían, llegó a un árbol y se metió en el

-¿los encontraste?-preguntó una voz femenina

-solo al primero, y está muerto- contestó el extraño –no nos sirve de nada-

-voy a ver sus recuerdos- dijo la mujer y se acercó a Esteban –por lo que puedo ver, recuerda a otra guacamaya, está enterrada en… sígueme y tráelos a todos-

-sí, maestra- dijo el extraño y agarró el cuerpo de Esteban y lo juntó con un gran lote de aves muertas

**¿Qué pasará con Carlos y Adriana?**

**¿Dejarán las cacatúas de perseguirlos?**

**¿Quiénes son los desconocidos?**

**Me despido**


	6. 6: paraíso

Capitulo seis: Paraíso

Una semana después del escape de Rio, nuestros guacamayos estaban escapando de las cacatúas, estaban ya en la frontera con Perú…

-aquí estamos ¿Qué te parece?- dijo Carlos

- no es como Rio, pero si estamos seguros, aquí me quedo- dijo Adriana

-no cuenten con eso- gritó Julián, una cacatúa, a lo lejos

-vámonos- dijo Carlos y ambos salieron

Nuestros dos guacamayos volaban a toda prisa y se adentraron a Perú

-aquí, entra- dijo Adriana

Los dos entraron y vieron a las cacatúas pasar, a todas menos Manuel

-Sé que están aquí, los encontraré- dijo Manuel

-¿porque nos quieren matar?- pensó Adriana

-sígueme- dijo una extraña voz, la guacamaya salió y vio dos figuras negras –toma mi mano- dijo y Adriana tomó sus mano, inmediatamente reapareció en un lugar oscuro –Gorn, abre la puerta-

-sí, maestra-

Al abrir la puerta, estaba una selva, llena de guacamayos azules, Adriana se dirigió a su interior

-¿ya pusiste los cuerpos?- preguntó la mujer

-sí, maestra-

-¿y la guacamaya amarilla?-

-aquí esta- dijo señalando a Dana, la mujer hizo algo y Dana volvió a respirar

-entra querida, eres bienvenida- dijo la mujer y metió a Dana a la selva, ella abrió sus ojos

-¿dónde estoy?-preguntó Dana

-en el paraíso- dijo la mujer

-yo estaba siendo asfixiada-

-y moriste, pero ya estás a salvo, con todas las buenas aves, en los pensamientos de un guacamayo te vi, tú decides si ir con él o con tu especie- dijo mientras abría otra puerta, en la que se encontraban varios guacamayos amarillos

-yo quiero ir con el-

-de acuerdo- y la mujer le arrancó una pluma a Adriana y se la puso a Dana, ella se volvió azul

-¿cómo hiciste eso?-preguntó Dana

-tu deseo es mi deber- dijo la mujer –ahora ve con el-

-sí señora- dijo Dana y fue con Esteban, la mujer de dirigió a Adriana

-ven, niña-dijo la mujer- ve a ese árbol-

Adriana partió a la selva, se asombró de ver a tantos de su especie, finalmente llegó al árbol y se pasmó al ver a Esteban, estaba adentro con otros dos guacamayos

-Esteban, pensé que estabas muerto-

-estoy muerto, Adriana, te presento a mamá y a papá-

**Vaya, ¿Qué pasará?, descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo**

Capítulo 7: nueva oportunidad

-hola hija- dijo una guacamaya celeste, que estaba junto a un guacamayo azul

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó Adriana

-somos tus padres, soy yo Perla y él es Blu- dijo Perla –Esteban, sal un momento-

-sí, mamá- dijo Esteban y salió del nido

-¿qué es este lugar?-preguntó Adriana

-es el paraíso, aquí están todas las aves muertas- respondió Blu

-¿estoy muerta?- preguntó Adriana asustada

-no hija, no estás muerta, solo yo, tu madre y tu hermano- respondió Blu

-es hora de que te vayas, hija mía- dijo Perla

-pero yo no quiero- dijo Adriana llorando

-tienes que- dijo Perla

Antes de que pudiera despedirse, Adriana fue llevada al mismo lugar oscuro

-¿quién eres?- preguntó Adriana

-soy Kayt lha, llevo los cuerpos al otro mundo, el que acabas de ver por ejemplo, te haré una propuesta, tú quieres a tu familia, ¿qué dirías si te digo que puedo traer de vuelta a tus padres, hermano y a su novia?-

Adriana se quedó pasmada

-acepto-

-bien, te dirigirás al fin del mundo, ahí entraras al país de los muertos y agarrarás sus almas, solo te advierto que ahí están todos los desgraciados que murieron-

-¿Dónde está eso?-

-ya lo descubrirás, ahora vete, yo y Gorn tenemos trabajo-


	7. créditos

**Vaya, esto es interesante, vean la continuación en mi siguiente Fic Rio: la odisea, pero antes los créditos**

PERSONAJES:

Blu: amante de Perla, padre de Adriana, Esteban y Carlos (guacamayo azul o spix) asesinado por Pepillo

Perla: amante de Blu, padre de Adriana, Esteban y Carlos (guacamayo azul o spix) asesinado por Pepillo

Rafael: amigo de Blu, pareja de Eva, padre de Cristian, augusto y 16 tucanes más, padrastro de Esteban, Adriana y Carlos (tucán toco o Ramphastos toco)Eva: amiga de Perla, pareja de Rafael, madre de Cristian, augusto y 16 tucanes más, madrastra de Esteban, Adriana y Carlos (tucán de pico iris o Ramphastos sulfuratus)

Luiz: amigo de Rafael (bulldog)

Nico: amigo de Pedro, Blu y Rafael, cantante (jilguero dorado o Sicalis flaveola)Pedro: amigo de Nico, Blu y Rafael, cantante (cardenal de cresta roja o Paroaria coronata)

Cristian: hijo de Rafael y Eva, hermanastro de Esteban, Adriana y Carlos, hermano de Augusto y 16 tucanes más (tucán toco o Ramphastos toco)

Augusto: hijo de Rafael y Eva, hermanastro de Esteban, Adriana y Carlos, hermano de Cristian y 16 tucanes más (tucán toco o Ramphastos toco) solo mencionado

Esteban: hijo de Blu y Perla, hijastro de Rafael y Eva, hermano de Adriana y Carlos, hermanastro de Cristian, Augusto y 16 tucanes más, amante de Dana (guacamayo azul o de spix) asesinado por Antonio

Adriana: asesina de Antonio, hija de Blu y Perla, hijastra de Rafael y Eva, hermana de Esteban y Carlos, hermanastra de Cristian, Augusto y 16 tucanes más (guacamaya azul o de spix)

Carlos: hijo de Blu y Perla, hijastro de Rafael y Eva, hermano de Esteban y Adriana, hermanastro de Cristian, Augusto y 16 tucanes más más (guacamayo azul o de spix)

Dana: amante de Esteban, hermana de Horacio (guacamayo amarillo o Guaruba guarouba (antiguamente) guacamayo azul o de spix) asesinada por Antonio

Horacio: hermano de Dana (guacamayo amarillo o Guaruba guarouba) asesinado por cacatúa 2

Pepillo: asesino de Blu y Perla (cacatúa galerita) asesinado por Eva

Fabio: una de las 20 cacatúas, amigo de Antonio (cacatúa galerita) asesinado por Serpiente

Antonio: asesino de Dana y Esteban, amigo de Fabio (cacatúa galerita) asesinado por Adriana

Julián: cacatúa del grupo (cacatúa galerita)

Manuel: líder de las cacatúas (cacatúa galerita)

Cacatúa carcelera: carcelero de Nico y Pedro (cacatúa galerita)

Gorn: ayudante de Kayt lha, (desconocida su especie)

Kayt lha: maestra y ama de Gorn (desconocida su especie)


End file.
